


A Very Happy Anniversary

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter had been together for five whole years. It was a good five years as far as Stiles was concerned, he enjoyed every minute of it. (Yeah, no. Who was he kidding? Sometimes they were about one and a half second away from strangling each other, but well. It was still mostly good.)</p><p>Their anniversary was fast approaching. Usually they didn’t make a big deal about these things. But lately everyone - who still talked to him after he got together with Peter - was asking him about what he would get for the werewolf because apparently, it was a 'milestone'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I know you are amazing at like a lot of non dub con stuff but if you're still taking prompts could you do one where stiles is in a committed relationship no ship preference where on their anniversary he consents them destroy him sexually for a week  
> +  
> Can you please play with the idea of fleshlights a bit more? It doesn’t have to be anything extreme, like maybe Peter has a collection, and Stiles isn’t ready to take cock yet, so they use one on each other. Or it’s a punishment, and Stiles is forced to watch Alan/Peter enjoy himself (if he’s good he’ll get to suck the cum out?). PS: I bet Peter is fancy enough to own Tengas. He’d be so unapologetic about it, too xD   
> \+   
> oh wow, now i must take the opportunity… - how about steter daddy kink + lenghty orgasm denial? like stiles really really wants to come but peter doesn’t let him. he constantly teases him/still has sex with him. stiles can get hard but that’s all peter allows him and he’s so frustrated. plus points for a chastity device that comes off at some point but ofc that doesn’t mean stiles can get his release. (all consensual) thank you :)

Stiles and Peter had been together for five whole years. It was a good five years as far as Stiles was concerned, he enjoyed every minute of it. (Yeah, no. Who was he kidding? Sometimes they were about one and a half second away from strangling each other, but well. It was still mostly good.)

Their anniversary was fast approaching. Usually they didn’t make a big deal about these things. But lately everyone - who still talked to him after he got together with Peter - was asking him about what he would get for the werewolf because apparently, it was a  _milestone_.

Stiles had no idea that Peter was under the same kind of pressure, until they were lying in bed one night after a rigorous round of fucking just two weeks before the big date.

“So,” the man started, turning on to his back, and obediently lifting his arm so Stiles could snuggle closer. They were covered in sweat, but neither of them minded. “I’ve been looking for an anniversary present for you.”

Stiles groaned.

“Don’t tell me they’ve been bugging you too…”

Peter just hummed, hand playing with Stiles hair.

“Of course they did. And I think it’s not such a bad idea to do something special from time to time. So… won’t you ask where I’ve been looking?”

Stiles frowned. He knew that tone. That was the tone Peter used when he had something up his sleeve that he will use to catch him completely off guard - even  _knowing_ that it was there.

“I don’t want to know  _now_ , but I have a feeling that you will be insufferable if I don’t, so, okay. Where were you looking?”

“Well, I started my search in the place where any sensible person would do; your browser history.”

Stiles tensed. Well shit. That was kind of bad news. Back, when he was still living with his father, he kept his history so clean that even Danny would have been fooled, but since he moved in with Peter - and became and adult with all the deceptions of privacy it included - he had slacked quite a bit in that regard.

Honestly, he never thought Peter would touch his ratty, old laptop with a ten foot pole when he had a state-of-the-art machine all to himself…

Wrong.

Peter just stroked a hand down his spine before continuing.

“Imagine my surprise when I managed to find a very… particular set of bookmarks…”

Stiles closed his eyes. Shit, shit,  _shit_ and shit. Did sex-shops keep your search history? They probably did, because life hated Stiles.

Oh fuck. And the porn… He considered just sinking into the mattress to disappear, but unfortunately the laws of physics also hated him.

Peter could probably feel that his embarrassment was quickly turning into panic, because he slid lower on the bed, turning to face him.

“Honestly, Stiles. I never imagined that you had such a varied interest in sexual fetishes…”

… or maybe he just wanted to humiliate him more.

Stiles turned his face into the pillow and took a few deep breaths. But Peter’s next words made him reconsider his plans for suffocating himself.

“… if I’d known, I could have helped you see for yourself whether you liked them or not.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Let’s talk about our anniversary, love.”

* * *

Their anniversary turned into both of them getting a week of vacation for the week before it (good thing it fell on a Saturday) and Peter spending a ridiculous amount of money ordering toys online.

Stiles didn’t have to pay for anything, his contribution was of a different nature; letting Peter use his body for a week for whatever he wished for. He was a bit anxious about it, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Peter, just that he had no idea whether he would enjoying all the things he had been fantasizing about.

Was it even possible to like so many things at once? He had no idea, but Peter was set on helping him figure it out.

* * *

When Stiles woke up the first morning of ‘their week’ he was tied to the bed with Peter sitting on his thighs and masturbating him with a fleshlight. It felt good. So good that Stiles couldn’t help moaning at the sensation. Peter didn’t seem to be in a hurry, just jerked the toy over him leisurely, like they had all the time in the world. Well, they kind of did.

“Good morning love, did you sleep well?” he asked sweetly, which was enough for Stiles to know that something was up.

“Ah… yeah… yeah I did,” he said, closing his eyes. They didn’t switch often, and he wouldn’t insult Peter’s glorious hole for the world, but the fleslight came in a close - very close - second.

“Mhmm… Glad to hear it. Does it feel good? Wet enough for you?”

Stiles nodded, throat dry. He was already so close, he could almost taste it on his tong…

Peter took that moment to pull the toy off his cock.

“Wh…? Peter, fuck, get that back where it was!” he said, hard cock twitching from being so suddenly exposed to the cool air of the bedroom.

Peter chuckled.

“Oh, I think not. I know we haven’t talked about it in detail, but I’ve decided already; you won’t be coming until our actual anniversary.”

Stiles stared at him dumbly. That… That was in a week. There was no way he could survive a week without coming. Okay, he wasn’t a teenager anymore, but he was still a twenty-something guy with a healthy sex-drive.

“NO. No, Peter,  _love_. Come on, you know there’s no way I can do that…”

“Oh, don’t worry. You will get plenty of help,” Peter said, picking up a glass from the side-table and taking a large gulp. He shuffled down and took Stiles’ cock in his mouth.

Into his mouth filled with fucking ice-cubes.

Stiles screamed, the cold washing over him, seeping into his stomach, into his balls… Peter was giving him a parody of a blow-job - designed to kill his erection instead of making him come -, eyes smiling up at Stiles as his cock slowly deflated. The werewolf swallowed the melted liquid in his mouth when it was done, pulling a small package from between the sheets.

The cock cage was metal and sinister looking, slipping over Stiles dick easily.

* * *

Stiles was grateful that Peter was careful enough not to overwhelm him. The first day was mostly spent with the man trying at least a dozen different dildos and vibrators on him, before finally fucking him, but nothing too extreme. 

Except for the cock cage, of course.

The second day started much the same - Peter had him rut into a fleshlight (a different one, with bumps on the inside) until he was ready to come, and then took it away. This time he didn’t bother with his mouth, just used a cold-pack to have him go soft.

Afterwards, Stiles had to lick the fleshlight clean, because apparently, Peter already used it before him. There was a certain bite of humiliation in the act of eating his lover’s come out of a toy that had an opening of a very detailed, realistic looking pussy. But, strangely enough, the fact that Stiles couldn’t get hard or come in his cage just made him more aware of how much the feeling turned him on.

Peter spanked him after breakfast. It was actually something they’ve talked about when they were preparing for their week-long celebration, but both of them laughed it off, as way too silly and cliche to be a serious turn-on.

Stiles was pretty sure that he wasn’t the only one who’s brain got blown by the time they were finished and his ass cheeks were rosy and warm to the touch. The fact that he impromptu started calling Peter ‘daddy’ in the middle of it was shocking, but seemed to work, because Stiles got fucked into the mattress right after.

* * *

Peter kept the things they both ended up liking on their daily menu. That meant that Stiles had to call him daddy for the remainder of the week. Praising was also a huge hit, especially after Peter spent one and a half hours getting him riled up and then gentling him down with the fleslight on their third day. By then Stiles was a crying, red-faced mess of pure frustration and he was considering using his safe word just to finally come.

Then, when his cock was back to being safely locked away, Peter just held him and petted him, telling him how beautiful, how amazing his little baby boy was for holding on so good. Stiles thought that the words were the only things keeping him from falling apart.

* * *

Lingerie was a huge flop. 

It might have been the result of Stiles bursting out laughing and singing Lady Marmalade totally off key.

* * *

Fisting… was very hard work. It was hard enough that they almost couldn’t make it.

Stiles’ arms were tied above his head and his chest was heaving. It felt like he was splitting apart on Peter’s fingers. They were almost there, all they needed was to push that last inch that would get the werewolf’s knuckles through Stiles’ rim.

“Daddy… ah. It… it hurts. I don’t think I can…”

Peter petted his stomach gently, careful not to jostle his cock cage.

“Of course you can, sweetheart. All you need to do is push just once more and daddy will be in. Don’t you want that, baby? Don’t you want to show daddy that you are a big boy now? A big boy who can take what his daddy gives him?”

Stiles sobbed. For once, he had no idea if he would be hard with the cage off. Everything felt so huge. But. But daddy trusted him.

“One more push, love. Just one,” Peter said, pouring some more lube on his hand before starting to apply the pressure again.

Stiles moaned, but did as he was told.

When Peter’s hand finally popped into him and his hole closed around the man’s wrist it was almost as good as coming.

* * *

Stiles spent the last day in full bondage.

His arms were pulled back in a black, soft leather binder, he was wearing a harness, thigh high-ballet boots, a posture collar and a hood that only had two holes by his nose and an opening for his mouth that was stretched wide around a gag.

He couldn’t even hear anything, not with the built-in noise cancelling pads in the hood.

Peter talked about it with him - seriously, without the daddy thing, even - before they started. It was a bit scary, but he trusted that the werewolf would smell it if his anxiety reached dangerous levels.

Interestingly enough, when he was all decked out, it was the calmest Stiles has ever felt.

The world was completely silent and dark, the only thing anchoring him to reality was the taste of Peter’s cock in his mouth as it slowly fucked deeper and deeper into his throat, and then the feeling of his come splashing down his throat.

Stiles had no idea how long he was like that. Peter helped him up and led him around the room on a leash. He couldn’t see, but still, Stiles could tell that he never was too far away, just in arm’s reach to catch him if he stumbled in the impossible boots.

An infinite amount of time later he was made to lie on the bed while his restraints were undone, coming off one by one - even his cock cage. The last item was the hood, and when it was finally gone, the first thing Stiles saw in the dimly lit room was his lover’s face.

Peter hugged him, holding him tight enough that his bones popped.

“Happy anniversary, love,” the werewolf said, burring his nose in Stiles’ hair. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

Stiles didn’t have an orgasm in a week. He had been brought so close to the edge, so many times that he thought that he would go mad with it.

“Happy anniversary,” he said, voice scratch from disuse. “Nah, let’s just stay like this for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or hit me up at udunie.tumblr.com!


End file.
